Maxton Maximum
by Dr.equinox
Summary: Maxton Maximum. A man shrouded in mystery and bound for adventure. Able to adapt and learn to any situation and deeply dedicated to any plan he makes, he is a ruthless mastermind through and through. So when he has plans to travel to the universe containing the Doctor he planned on learning all that he can before getting involved majorly. Now he is ready to show what he has leanred
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. This is another attempt at something nearing a story. Probably not gonna be completed, but that being said, it's not exactly linear. Its more so a collection of experiences more than anything, so it might actually be fine. Let's see shall we?

(Border Line)

The island of San Andreas. Somewhere you went to accomplish your dreams. At least that's what they advertise. What it was in actuality was one huge pot, boiling with so many different dreams, ambitions, people, and attitudes that the fact it is still functional is an unfathomable miracle. Inside the island were two majorly populated areas, the city full of people reaching out for their dreams only to fall the second they do and the rural area made of people who have accepted their lives and lived with what they have. Otherwise known as Los Santos and Blaine County. In between these two stood the ever giant and graceful, Mt. Chilliad, along with its branches of nameless siblings/ children. Inside the border of land were many forests. And inside one particular patch of forestry stood two individuals, an unbranded van full of equipment, a white motor cycle, and a stand which help up a bulkier-than-average watch.

The stand stood in the center of a clearing, various cables and wires stranding from inside the van connecting to the stand, which had a multitude of small wires connected to the watch itself. The two individuals were both males, but different in appearance. The first man, a man of African American descent with short cut black hair, was a humble but brilliant connoisseur of the sciences, known by the few he has associated himself with for his superb understanding of the matters of the universe and how time itself asserts its dominance over all. His name was Carlos, last name unknown, and his apparel was somewhat formal, having dress pants and shirt on with boots meant for hiking.

The second man was one surrounded by mystery. His skin tone was ghastly white, near unnatural, as well as his hair, which was a shaggy Mohawk that went from his forehead to the back of his head, even whiter than his skin. .He stood clad in formal wear, a suit nearly as white as he with a black tie, white dress pants, black dress shoes, black leather gloves, and lastly, a pair of silver aviator glasses, hiding the most unnerving eyes grey as cement. Surrounded by an aura of mystery, this man was known for his ability to get things done, quickly, efficiently, and silently if needed, though it was not a necessity. His name was Maxton Maximum. A name respected by many, and feared by more.

Slung across his shoulder was a duffel bag, the contents of which were proven to only cause harm. How these two men came to know each other was yet another mystery, but the relationship between them was that of friends. Their purpose of there being in the woods was a matter personally requested by Maxton, a proposal that had been initiated nearly fifteen years ago. Over the course of his stay in San Andreas Maxton had assumed quite a fortune, with a reputation to match. He was the sole funding party that supported the project and was half the reason it got to where it was, the other half being the Genius man himself, Carlos. Every day was full of anticipation of the text Maxton would receive, alerting him of its finalization. That day was today. The project in question…

… was a _Vortex Manipulator_ , a device to go through time and space.

In this case it was an overcharged one, meant to breach the border between universes. While it posed an incredibly large list of issues, it also was a massive breakthrough for the science of mankind. Everything about it, from its base design to the function, was un heard of, until now. With the help of Maxton's vague design blueprints, Carlos was able to make a functioning Manipulator, though just barely. Now came the final phase.

"Ok, going through the readings now…. The structure seems stable… Frequency readings still the same, though it looks like they might start changing soon… Hmm… ok, since the power is still acting sporadic I assume we only get one shot, just like you said… ok, ok, everything's reading decent enough for this to work."

"Mm."

"Hey, uh, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know, we finally got everything down and it's our only shot, but, like, we don't even know where you're going! What if you end up someplace horrible or in space and you suffocate to death or something?! There's just way too many variables here for this to work out in our favor."

Anticipating his associates nervous nature, Maxton stood from his position tinkering with the makeshift stand put on his motorcycle, _The_ _Innovation_ , and walked over to the apprehensive man and, gently grabbing his shoulder, stared him in the eyes and handed him a white envelope. When he walked away to continue his tinkering, Carlos gazed upon the casing with confusion. It completely blank except for one sentence written in neat cursive writing on the front. It read:

 _Only when I am gone will you open this, and within it will you find your answers._

When he went to question its contents, he found the space in front of him empty, Maxton already back to work. Sighing, he went back to his position at the back of the van, wrapping up the last stage of preparation, before realizing all he had to do was sit back and wait for the signal. When stopped himself, he turned to find Maxton already attaching the Manipulator to his _Innovation,_ the stand now empty. He seated himself upon the chopper, helming a helmet before pressing various buttons on the Manipulator and giving Carlos a thumbs up. Carlos was still for a moment, letting it all sink in. He was going to send this man through _Space_ and _Time._ With a small grin he initiated the Vortex Manipulation.

With a 'hum' the power began to surge towards the Watch, Carlos watching on in awe, while Maxton, seeing his job was done for the moment, got ready to travel. He sat up straight and started his engines, giving the miniscule boost the power needed to activate. Bright arches of light began to strafe off the Manipulator, forcing Carlos to cover his eyes. The flashes built up until a 'boom' was heard, the force behind it impacting Carlos and sending him into the side of the van. When he finally stood up, dazed by the recent events, he looked around desperately for his friend, hoping to not see chunks of him everywhere. His gave traveled over to where the Innovation stood, only to find it empty. Instead, scorched earth and wires burnt off at random points were all that greeted him. His first initial reactions were to panic and search all over for him, but he decided against that. Instead, he laughed.

Because he was certain he just sent somebody across _Time_ and _Space_!

(Border Line)

Inside a junkyard in contemporary London stood various objects, most of different shapes and sizes. One such object was a blue 'Police Public Call Box', very out of place since it showed no wear or tear, but it remained all the same. What was unknown about it was the inside, a place larger than the entire junkyard, fit into the box. This was possible because of the time lord technology known as the T.A.R.D.I.S, or Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's innate ability to travel through time and space was unrivaled and so was its pilot, a seemingly normal human man names 'The Doctor'. He was actually a time lord, a race of beings that sought to be able to control time itself and succeeded in doing so, though it came with a deadly price later on. Now he was one of the last time lord left, his granddaughter being the only other.

All until this fateful day where he met three interesting people that decided to join him in his adventures. Two teachers named Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton, and a strange mute that went by 'Maxton Maximum'. He would gain companions as he lived his life, all going and leaving him at some point, but not Maxton. In fact, in his stay he would prove to not age at all, further mystifying his origins. All he needed to know though, was that he was there, all the way until the end.

(Border line)

Back on Earth, Carlos sat in the seat of his van, mulling over the events that had transpired hours ago. It had turned dark now, though he still sat there, looking at the envelope in his hands, carefully holding it as though it might fade away at any moment. When he finally gathered up the courage to open it, his eyes widened at the words within. Inside told of the many mysteries that he hid, along with instructions to incinerate this paper as soon as possible. Noticing something hidden within the envelope, he emptied it into his hands, ending up with a silver USB. Written on the side in familiar cursive handwriting were the words:

 _Blueprints, use them well._

He gave a small smile and stored the USB in his pocket, starting the van, and began to head back to his home. A whole new world of opportunities had just opened up and he was going to seize it by the reigns. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. This chapter is gonna be one of those skip things I talked about, since I am totally not gonna do a linear story with Doctor Who. Sarcasm btw. This one is about: 2005, Seasons 1, Episode 9. Chose this one because its kind a two-parter so I can write longer.**

* * *

Flying through Space and Time was a normal affair for the Doctor, but was still fresh for his newest companion Rose Tyler. Much about that was obvious as the duo were currently chasing after a 'thing' in the TARDIS. Sparks flew from the console as the Doctor tried desperately to keep the time machine to follow the mysterious object.

"What's the emergency?" Asked the ever curious Rose.

"It's mauve." Replied the Doctor, still running around the console as the TARDIS shook.

"Mauve?" She asked.

"It's the universal color for danger."

"What happened to red?"

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, Red's camp. Oh all the red alerts, all that dancing." He gestures to a screen showcasing the object in question.

"It's got a very basic flight computer- I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where ever it goes, we go."

"And that's safe is it?"

"Totally." He says right as a portion of the console sends off sparks. "Ok, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. OH no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us!"

"What exactly is that thing?"

' _It's a warship.'_

They both looked around for the new voice for but a moment, as one had to back to flying the ship, the other continued to look.

"Doctor, who was that?" She asks, still scanning the area for any new persons.

' _Maxton Maximum, at your service.'_

Suddenly, the object disappeared from view. Seeing this, the Doctor begins to land, but not before a white dress clothed arm reaches around his side and begins to flip miscellaneous switches. When he turns to find the owner of said arm, he finds his longest and most inconsistent passenger yet.

"And what'd ya do that for?" He asks as the man backs away to lean on the railing.

' _You left the brakes on, as usual.'_

"Well maybe I wanted the brakes on."

"What are you talking about Doc- OH!"

"Ah, Rose Tyler, Maxton Maximum. Maxton, Rose." He gestures in between them as Maxton leans forward as they shake hands.

"Well, it's nice to meet you and all, but, where'd you come from?"

"Sorry about that Rose, he's a usual passenger of mine. Doesn't get out very often."

' _There are reasons you know. Nothing I'm going to tell you, but they're there.'_

"Can you believe this guy?" He gestures over to the relaxing Maxton, who gives him a subtle grin. "Lives in my home and refuses to tell me what he does in here."

' _Don't we have a mystery to solve?'_

"Right then!" He announces as the TARDIS finalizes. "That thing was about thirty seconds from the center of London and was Mauve, which means probably really dangerous. Let's go find it."

He opens the doors and walks, followed by his two companions. They arrived in what looked like an alleyway with little to no activity. Surrounding the alleyway were large buildings, and even further up was a giant balloon dangling a singular rope down to the roof of a building.

"You know how long we can knock around space before bumping into earth?" He asks.

"Five days? Or just when were out of milk." Replies Rose.

"Of all the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow."

'Something against cows?'

"No, I just… never mind. Let's focus for a moment. It must have come down somewhere close, within a mile anyway. Can't have been more than a few weeks, maybe a month."

"A month?!" She asks in exasperation. "But we were right behind it!

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place, were bound to be a bit off. Do YOU want to drive?"

' _Certainly.'_

"Not you Max."

' _Works either way.'_

"Well, what's the plan then? You going to do a scan for alien tech?"

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask." He says as he shows her his psychic paper.

"Dr. John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids."

"Psychic paper, it tells you- "He starts before being interrupted.

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember."

"Sorry." He says as he puts it away.

' _Smart girl. You caught a good one this time.'_ Maxton thinks to the Doctor.

' **Isn't she?'** He replies back with his thoughts.

"Not very Sci-fi is it, just asking?"

' _Very true Rose.'_

"I don't know, Door- Music- People, what'd you think?" He asks, knelt down by the door and using his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock it.

"I think you should scan for alien tech."

' _You should never let a chance to appreciate life escape you dear Rose. It is what makes life worth living.'_

"What, are you a Psychic now too?"

' _Yes_.' His blunt answer caught her slightly off guard.

"Got to be careful about him, you never know what he's up to." The Doctor says giving them a glance.

"Well some Sci-fi never hurt anyone. I doubt it would kill you." He gives her a quick look before continuing.

"You sure about that shirt?"

She looks down to the Union Jack she has practically branded on her.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin."

As he nears unlocking the door, Rose hears a voice calling out from the distance.

"Muuuuumy?"

She looks around for the owner but finds nothing in the immediate vicinity. Meanwhile, Maxton has gained a frown, for he too hears the strange call.

"Muuuuuuuumy?"

With the door he was working on now being open, the Doctor stands and turns to the two.

"Come on if you're coming. Won't take a minute." Then he turns back and enters through the door. Giving a glance towards the retreating Rose, he reluctantly enters as to make sure the man doesn't make a fool of himself, but not before sending Rose a message.

' _Be careful rose.'_

* * *

When he enters, Maxton finds the Doctor already up the steps to a stage, presumably for performances. Seeing as he'd rather not make a scene to get him away, he calmly leans against the wall near their entrance. He watches on as the man gets situated in front of the microphone, waiting for the worst.

"Excuse me, excuse me, could I have everyone's attention just for a mo? Uh, it will be very quick, uh, Hello! Um, might seem like a stupid question… but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

At first, he was greeted with grim silence. Then, one man laughs, which shows to be contagious as others join in, leaving the Doctor standing confused and Maxton with an amused grin. This goes on for a minute, the tension leaving the air, everyone getting their laughs worth.

"I'm sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find, would have fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Then the jovial atmosphere quickly dissolves as a siren sounds off. Every patron quickly finishes their dinner and heads for the exit.

"Would have landed right near here." The Doctor attempts are futile as people begin to crowd around the exit, not paying attention to the man on stage. Maxton's mood had sobered immediately, quickly realizing something disastrous was incoming, but what was the question. He began to look around the room as the Doctor continued.

"With a very loud…" He stops as both he and Maxton find their eyes glued to a single poster. Said poster was a demonstration of bombers attacking in the night.

"…Bang."

Once he said that, they both rushed out through the back entrance where the TARDIS was parked.

"Rose!" Called the Doctor, hoping for an answer. Receiving none, he slowed his run to a walk as he rounded a corner, Maxton following.

*Meow*

He looked down to find a cat sat upon pallets. He picked up the feline, holding it close to him.

"You know, one day… just one day, maybe, I'm gonna meet somebody who get the whole 'don't wander off' thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel and it's the only thing that surprises me. And you of course." He says, looking to Maxton eyeing the cat.

"You want to hold it?" Before he could get a reply, a phone rang out.

Both men turned towards its direction, that being the TARDIS. As they approached, they got confused. Yes, it did have an outside phone, but it had no number or connection of any kind. When they got to the TARDIS, he quickly swung open the cover and looked on in befuddlement.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a _ringing_ phone?"

'Normally you- 'Started Maxton, but he was soon cut off as a young lady dressed appropriate to the times approached them.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." The two men took a look at each other and then turned to the lass, taking a step towards her.

"And how do you know that?" Asks the Doctor, intent on getting an answer.

"Cause I do, and I'm telling ya, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much tell me this: how can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone." He says as he turns back, catching Maxton's eye as he does.

"It's not even connected." But by the time they turned around, she was gone. They stared at her previous placement before turning to the phone. Since it was still ringing, the Doctor assumed command and answered it.

"Hello?" He was greeted with static.

"This is the Doctor speaking." Static yet again.

"How may I help you?"

" _Mommy? Mommy?!"_

Now the jovial face he had assumed was gone, replaced by one of deathly seriousness.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?" He demanded, more fiercely.

"Mommy!" He was silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"How did you ring it, this isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's-"

"Mommy?"

After that there was a single dull note playing, signing that the call was over. He put the phone on the stand that held it and turned to a concerned Maxton. He had his gloved hand on his chin, thinking of where she might go, or where someone might take her.

"Rose? Rose are you in there?"

'I doubt it Doctor, she doesn't seem like the type to hide.'

Suddenly there was a loud crash near the beginning of the alleyway, urging both men to sprint towards it. When they got to the end, they heard the loud voices of a family. Quickly finding a wall with some garbage bins, they stepped upon them to find what was going on. When they had gotten situated, the Doctor turned to his compatriot.

"How can you see with those on?"

' _Easily. Now be quiet, they're talking.'_

But by the time they finished their small conversation the family had already entered their 'Bomb Shelter', not suitable by any means to be an actual shelter. This wasn't the duos prime concern though, no, that would go to the young lady they had seen earlier sneaking around and into the house undetected. Seeing no other options, the two vaulted over the wall and approached the house.

* * *

Inside, the house was a moderate family, with a fresh feast fit for royalty. Except this feast was being enjoyed by none other than the poor and homeless, whom the young lady had helped essentially break into the house for a meal. The table was without an empty there were so many. At the moment, already settled in, the children were passing along a plate of beef.

"Thanks miss." Said one child.

"Thanks miss." Said another.

"Thank you miss." Said a third.

"Thanks miss." Said someone in an obviously not child-like voice, startling the company there into getting out of their seats.

"It's alright. Everyone stay where they are."

"Good here innit'? Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either." Her attempt to calm the crowd succeeded, as they all sat back down.

"Where's the other one?" Asked the lady.

"Oh, right behind you." They all turned to see the man in white standing stoically behind the seat she was in.

"I didn't even see him come in!" Cried a child.

"Yeah, he's pretty good at that. So, you lot, what's the story?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Your homeless right, living rough?"

"Why'd you wanna know that? Are you a copper?"

"Course I'm not a copper. What's a copper gonna do with you lot anyway, arrest you for starvin'?" His comment lightened the mood, bringing a light laugh to the table.

"I make it Nineteen forty-one, you lot should have evacuated, be in the country by now."

"I was evacuated. To a farm."

"What happened?"

"There was a man there."

This brought on a couple of conversations, leading to one talking about their caretaker, now names Nancy.

"So that's what you is it Nancy?" She looked up from her food with an annoyed face.

"What is?"

"soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter, and Bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant! I'm not sure if its Marxism in action or a West end musical."

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?"

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it and that's all I'm telling you."

"Great thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a union jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." This got a laugh from the youngsters.

"Anybody seen a girl like that?" Suddenly Nancy got up and walked over to the Doctor, taking up his plate.

"What have I done wrong?"

"You took two slices." Now the humor was directed at him for making the mistake.

"No blondes, No flags. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah there is actually, thanks for asking. There's something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind anyway. It wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have buried itself in the ground somewhere." He said as he fished out a paper and pencil before having it stolen from him as he began drawing.

"Hey!"

'You have no artistic skills my friend.' Says Maxton as he quickly finishes the drawing and hands it back to him.

"Thank you. It would have looked like this." He says as he shows them the detailed drawing, not missing the look Nancy gains for a moment. The moment is interrupted by a loud banging on the glass.

"Mummy? Are you in there mummy? Mummy?"

The Doctor quickly gets up and pushes the curtain aside to see a child wearing a gasmask.

"Who was the last one in?"

"Him." The child said, pointing to Maxton.

"He came 'round the back. Who was the last one in through the front?"

"Me." Confesses a child.

"Did you close the door?" He stutters, unable to answer. She notices the gas mask child go for the door, so she quickly runs around to the front and puts on the latches and door stoppers.

"What's this then?" Asks the Doctor, who had followed Nancy, with Maxton right behind him.

"Never easy being the only child left out in the cold you know?"

"I'd suppose you'd know." She says looking back at him.

"I do, actually, yes." He grins at her.

"It's not exactly a child." She says with some hesitation. Then she hurries back to the group, firing off instructions.

"Everybody out, across the back garden, under the fence." Seeing them stay still she reiterates.

"Now! Go, move!" This causes them to hustle and leave the house.

After a moment of hysteria all the children are gone, leaving just Maxton and the Doctor alone with the child. It is currently trying to reach through the mail slot with its small hands.

"Mummy. Mummy. Please let me in Mummy. Please let me in Mummy."

"Are you all right?" Asks the Doctor.

"Please let me in."

Suddenly a vase smashes against the door, an attempt to dissuade it. The culprit was none other than Nancy, who had come back from outside.

"You mustn't let him touch you."

"What happens If he touches me?"

"He'll make ya like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?

"He's empty."

Then, a phone rang out.

"He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box."

He attempts to answer the phone, and does for a good second, before Nancy shoots her hand out and slams the phone down. When he was about to question her, music started playing with random messages of 'Mommy' popping in and out. They went to go investigate it and found a toy was doing the same thing.

"Stay here if you want to." Said Nancy as she left for the backyard. Meanwhile, the Doctor and co. went back to the front, to find the child's hand completely through the mail slot, both noticing quite a scar on its hand.

"Let me in Mummy. Let me in. Please let me in Mummy."

"Your Mummy isn't here." The music stops.

"Are you my Mummy?"

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens." He gives a small laugh back at Maxton, who returns the favor.

"I'm scared."

"Why are those other children frightened of you?"

"Please let me in Mummy, I'm scared of the bombs."

"Okay. I'm opening the door now." The child relinquishes his hand as the Doctor begins to undo the locks. By the time he is done though, the child is gone. Even when they go outside to look for him, they find nothing.

"Alright, we need to find Nancy again. She's hiding something, I know it."

' _Indeed. There is something at play here and we are no fools.'_

"Then let's go."

* * *

They retraced their steps back to the backyard and followed from there. Eventually they ended up in a seemingly abandoned track with one train stationary, idle. In the front of said train was Nancy, attempting to hide food for later when she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned to find the two people she didn't want to see.

"How'd you follow me?" She asked, clear and simple.

"I'm good at following, me. I've got the nose for it."

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah? Is that why it's so…" She left the sentence there with a smile.

"What?

"Nothing."

"What?

"Nothing… Your ears have special powers too?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"Goodnight mister." She turned to leave.

"Nancy." At the call of her name she stopped with her back turned.

"There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy that Isn't a boy. Started about a month ago right?" She turned around, curious as to where this was going.

"The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other side of Lime House Green Station."

"Take me there."

"No. There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire, you'll never make it through."

"Try me."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?"

"I really want to know."

"Then there's someone you might need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor." His face was confusion for but a moment. It then switched to a 'huh' face.

(Line Break)

Now the trio are sat upon metal stairs of an archway, overlooking the impact zone of the object.

"The bombs under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight." Instructed Nancy.

"See that building, the Hospital?"

"What about it?"

"That's where the Doctor is."

"You should talk to him."

"For now I'm more interested in getting in there."

"You should talk to the doctor first."

"Why?"

"Because them maybe you won't want to go inside." She said as she began to ascend the steps behind them.

"Where are you going?" Questioned the Doctor without even looking up from his binoculars.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question?" Taking her silence to be a yes, he continued.

"Who did you lose?"

"What?" He put the binoculars down and stared at her.

"The way you look after those kids. It's cause you lost somebody isn't it?"

"You're doing all this to make up for it."

"My little brother. Jamie…"

From that point on, Maxton was in his own mind. He was using the Doctors binoculars he kindly requested to scope out the scene for himself. From the shape of the tarp folding around the ship, it looked like a tube. He had assumed it was a ship the moment he saw it, but he could not recognize it. It was obvious though, that this was to blame, and if not, someone's tampering with it was the second most likely situation. Only when he put the binoculars down did he realize that the Doctor had left without him. He quickly jogged up and caught him pacing towards the Hospital, the lock on the gate now broken. When he was parallel to the Doctor, the man turned to him in question.

"Are you all right?"

' _Of course I am. Why do you ask?'_

"You haven't said much since we got here and you've returned from your little escapade in the TARDIS faster than usual."

' _I'm just more interested now.'_

"Humph, only took ya nine hundred years to get interested."

' _Indeed, you take much too long.'_

"Oh please."

…

' _I can't help but feel Rose is somewhere in the center of all this.'_

"That's about right. They always are."

' _Well then let's go and get her.'_

* * *

The two were now inside the Hospital and had just spoken to the only remaining Doctor there before he began to convulse and change. He, along with every patient in the hospital, now had gas mask fused to their skin. They had gained knowledge of the incident and how the first casualty spread the 'sicknesses to everyone in the Hospital. Now, as they left the chamber, they came across Rose and an unknown man. Said man was the first to make contact.

"Good evening. Hope were not interrupting. Jack Harkness, I've been hearing about you on the way over." He said as he shook hands with the Doctor, pausing at Maxton.

"I thought you said you only had A companion."

'I am an independent. Incidental coincidence I assure you."

"Oh, telepath eh? I've had some fun with those."

'We do have our tricks.'

"He knows, I had to tell him." Rose says to the Doctor. "About us being Time agents." To which he made another 'oh' face.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you Mister Spock." He says as he claps him right on the shoulder and passes by.

"I don't think I know your name though." The captain says, offering a hand.

'Maxton Maximum, at your service.' He gladly accepts it and gives him a smile, to which the man returns.

"Hell of a name. Nice Shades by the way."

The two continue forward as the Doctor and his companion bicker behind them.

"So, what brings you here?"

' _Quite an unfortunate string of events. This was the safest place I had to land, and even then my vessel has been completely demolished.'_

"Well, that IS unfortunate. Tell ya what, why don't I give ya a ride when this is all over?"

' _While I'm certain a handsome devil like you would give me one hell of a time, I'm afraid I have to decline. I have other methods of transportation, so there is no REAL trouble at all, just some minor inconvenience. I appreciate it nonetheless.'_

"Ah, don't mention it."

* * *

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Asked Captain Jack as he examined the bodies that lined the wall of the Hospital.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" Questioned the Doctor.

"What?"

"He said it was a warship." Replied Rose. "He stole it, parked it out there somewhere. Somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it. Unless we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?"

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this."

"This" he gestures to the bodies" started at the bomb site. It has everything to do with it! What kind of warship?!"

"An ambulance!"

"Look." He brings up a digital copy of the ship." That's what you chased through the time vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable, its empty. I made sure of it, nothing but a shell. I threw it at you."

"Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait…"

"Bait?"

"I wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a warship."

"They have ambulances in wars." He walked past the trio and turned around.

"It's a con. I was conning you. I'm a conman, that's what I am. Thought you were time agents. You're not are you?"

"Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh! Huh, shoulda known, the way you guys are blending in with the local color. I already knew he was one!" He says, pointing at Maxton.

"I mean Flag girl was bad enough, but U-boat Captain?"

"Anyway, whatever's going on here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What IS happening here Doctor?" Asked Rose.

"Human DNA is being rewritten. By an Idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, some kind of virus, turning humans into these things. But why? What's the point?"

They sat there contemplating the answer when all of a sudden the patients shot up and out of their beds, all murmuring 'Mummy'.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Asked Rose, who was nearest to the first one and got quite a scare.

"I don't know." An answer to be afraid of when considering this man.

"Don't let them touch you."

"What happens if they touch you?"

' _You're looking at it.'_

So there they stood, being backed up into a corner by a dozen or more patients murmuring 'Mummy' over and over. Was Maxton regretting coming along? Slightly. He was hoping for something more exciting. That would wait until later though.

Now they had to deal with the virus infected people wanting to find their Mummy.

* * *

 **So I know this was probably a very boring chapter to read, but it's supposed to be more of an intro than anything. What you've also got to remember is that Maxton lived in San Andreas, so he's used to constant action. Even though he's been alive and well with the Doctor for like 900-ish years, he still waits for that thrill he gets when he can shoot somebody down, so for now he's gonna be calm and collected. I just hoped yall don't hate this for not being interesting, but if you read this far I thank you anyways. Bye bye.**


End file.
